Missing Warbler
by Nioral Noas
Summary: -Daltonverse- What happens when a Warbler goes missing! What are the others' gonna do about it? Leave their fellow Warbler in the incompetent hands of the law enforcements? Or handle it themselves? But there's more than meets the eye.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi readers (if I have any) ! Happy New Year's Eve! It's gonna be 2012 soon. It's gonna be THE year, where either the world is either gonna end, or not and then ten years later, people will laugh about how stupid they were! XD**

**Anyway, this is a story I've been working on for a while now. It's not complete yet (far from it, but I'm working on it). This is only the prologue, and if you people like it, I'll post the next chapter next year! As in, TOMORROW! Well, hope you enjoy it! I apologize for it's short-ness.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, all you'll ever see are Klaine and Warblers~ So no, I don't own anything except for the plot and horrible OC villians.**

* * *

><p>A tall, dark-skinned man stood at the window, his copper-brown hair framing his hard face. His dark eyes were narrowed in concentration as he mentally went through his plans in his mind. Halfway through, he was interrupted by a knock on the door. He turned around, a look of irritation flashed past his face before it composed into that of cold indifference.<p>

"You may enter," he commanded in a deep booming voice, and if one listened closely enough, you could hear a hint of an Italian accent in the otherwise perfect English.

A small balding man came in, trembling slightly in the presence of the intimidating man. "V-Volpe," he stuttered, avoiding the larger man's eyes.

"What is it?" Volpe demanded, staring down his subordinate.

"Th-the team is ready, sir," the small man informed.

"Good. Are the… accommodations ready?" Volpe questioned, seemingly pleased at his choice of words.

"Yes, sir. The warehouse-"

"Do not speak of it!" The dark man suddenly snapped, causing the balding man to take a step back involuntarily.

"O-Of course, sir. I-I apologize," he blurted hastily, bowing repeatedly.

"Enough," the man silenced, "Tell the team they may proceed according to the given time."

"Y-yes, sir. Right away, sir," the small man bowed once more before scurrying out the door.

Volpe sighed in disappointment, it was so hard to find good help these days. The only reason he took that rat-like man was because he had the connections he needed to complete this task. Perhaps after this, he could dispose of him. He hummed decidedly, before sinking down onto the plush leather armchair behind the desk where he was standing.

He glanced towards his computer, where a video of what seemed like a school choir competition was paused at a group of boys wearing navy blue blazers lined in red. Volpe felt a rare smile creeping onto his face as he recounted his plans. "Dalton Academy for Boys," he scoffed under his breath, "They'll never see it coming."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun Dun Dun... I love dramatic music~ So, as the title suggests, who is this mysterious Volpe going to kidnap? Is it Kurt, the fashionista? Or Reed, the adorable Dormouse? Or maybe the slightly deranged White Knight? Hey, if you guess right, maybe I'll write something for you exclusively (If you want me to, that is...)!**

**So, did you guys like it? I hope you did! If I have the time (and is not passed out from New Year celebrations), I'll post the next chapter tomorrow! To encourage me, send in reviews and/or favorite it!**

**With love,  
>Nioral Noas<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh my God, guys! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't update in sooooooooooooooooo long. The internet in my area has been down for weeks and I honestly couldn't find any other way to publish this chapter! I tried using my cousin's computer, but the stupid damn thing for some reason hates me. You have no idea how guilty I feel right now.**

**For all those people who alert-ed and favourite-d it, I thank you soooo much! And I'm so sorry I didn't update until now... I hope this chapter makes up for it...**

** So, the matter about the timeline, I know it seems dubious. But, hey! If CP Coulter and Ryan Murphy can play with the timeline, so can I! I'm sorry if it gets confusing, but let's just pretend they're all still in the same year the Hell Night happened and if the year suddenly have 5 more extra months, let's all ignore that for the sake of the story timeline, shall we?**

* * *

><p>"So, how was it?" Wes Hughes asked his best friend, prodding his arm more out of boredom than anything.<p>

"Boring," David Sullivan replied, swatting Wes's hand away, "All he did was ask questions and told me that 'everything will be ok'." David used air quotes as he repeated what the school counselor said.

"Hmm… He doesn't seem to be aware that everything already is 'ok'," Wes responded, air-quoting 'ok' in emphasis.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't get out a lot. So I doubt he knows that much about the students as much as he claims to," David replied in a bored tone. Wes nodded in agreement.

The two boys were walking to their dorm after _another_ counseling session that the school insisted all the boys who were involved in the Parents' Day Fire attend for the rest of the year. The students, however, could not fathom why they would still need it. After the whole Hell Night debacle five months ago, everything seemed to have settled into place. Sure they were a few things that needed fixing, but the outcome was way better than they had expected.

Julian and Logan finally got together – after sharing the same room when they were in the hospital and encouragements from Derek. Julian had decided to stay in Dalton until he graduated as a sort of getaway from his celebrity career for a while.

Kurt and Reed were both patched up and though the little Dormouse now had a slight fear of fire, the two fashionistas were otherwise unscathed. Kurt and Blaine were still together. And so are Shane and Reed. They've been going on double dates and spending as much time together as possible.

Wes and David themselves got out relatively alive. Though Wes now had a centipede-like scar along his left elbow that he swore the ladies would love. Justin and Charlie both got broken arms and Charlie nearly broke his neck, again, but they had both healed up and mostly just glad that the others got out ok.

Danny was also patched up and has visible scars, but with the help of his friends, healed up nicely. Same thing goes to Dwight, and he even boasted about the scars he has on his back from the glass and fire, saying something about 'finally being a true Winchester'.

The Brightman twins also helped the healing process, cracking up jokes and pulling pranks to ease the tension in the early stages. Though now that Evan walked with a limp, some of their pranks had downsized and people could tell them apart easily when they were walking.

As for the psycho himself, Adam got sent to the psych ward after being arrested by the police and no one spoke of him ever again.

And yes, maybe all of them now had a stranger, older look in their eyes, and maybe they spend way more time together than before, but nobody complained. They were all okay and safe. And that was all that mattered.

At least, that was what Wes was thinking as he and David entered the Windsor House. The Windsor House itself has not change much, though Drew and Satoru had decreased their number of explosives after facing a slightly hysterical sobbing Dormouse.

"Guys, don't forget you have Warbler practice later," Charlie reminded them as he saw them halfway up the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah. We remember, Chaz," Wes waved away the reminder with a lazy grin. The two went up to their room, passing the Tweedles who were poking around Dwight's room – reminding them of the practice. "I'm just gonna take a quick shower," Wes said as he took off his blazer and hung it on a random piece of furniture.

"Sure," David mumbled, collapsing onto his bed for a second. It wasn't that he was tired or anything, he just really liked the soft feeling of his bed after the stupid counselor had forced him to relive the horrible night, _again_.

* * *

><p>"<em>Boss, there's another student with the target.<em>" A voice crackled through the walkie-talkie. The dark-skinned man holding the device narrowed his eyes for a second before issuing a command. "Execute Evasive Plan D."

"_Affirmative_," the voice answered before the walkie-talkie crackled off.

The man standing in his office couldn't help but smile, the second time that day – two more times than he ever did for the past four years. He turned to glance at his computer, which was showing a live feed from a hidden camera his men had planted a few weeks ago. The camera was focused on a certain room in the Dalton Academy's Windsor House where a dark-skinned boy lay on his bed, turning away from his Asian roommate.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you done, Wes?" David knocked on the bathroom door, fifteen minutes after Wes had gone in. No answer. "Wes?" David knocked again. Still no answer. David pressed his ear against the door, hearing nothing from inside. "Wes?" David called out, getting a little worried from the lack of response. He was just about to knock again when the door flung open, revealing a grinning Wes.<p>

"Miss me?" he asked teasingly.

"Idiot," David rolled his eyes. He quickly stepped into the bathroom before slamming the door shut. Wes chuckled softly, retrieving his blazer and putting it on. He adjusted his tie by the mirror and was just about to holler at David to hurry up before a loud crash stopped him. He quickly turned to find the window smashed open.

"What the-?" he exclaimed, backing away from the broken glass. "David, did you-" Again, he was cut off as the bathroom door slammed open. There, standing in the doorway was David, but what made Wes's blood froze was the tall masked man standing behind his best friend, holding a gun to his head.

"David," Wes cried out in horror, torn between wanting to run towards his friend and backing away from the man with the gun.

"Be quiet. Do not run. Do not shout." The armed man grunted out, jabbing the gun at David's head, making the boy wince. Wes nodded frantically, not wanting to upset the man with a gun so close to David's head.

The man grunted again, apparently satisfied. He gestured with his gun-free hand at something near the window. Wes risked a glance behind him, startled to see another man climbing in the shattered window. The newcomer wore the same attire as his accomplice, black trousers, black T-shirt, black boots and a black ski mask. If he wasn't so terrified, Wes would be laughing at the cliché choice of clothing.

The man who just climbed in quickly approached Wes, pulling a pair of handcuffs out of his belt and snapped it onto Wes's wrists. Wes only had a moment to voice his protest before being knocked out when the man slammed his elbow against his head.

"Wes!" David gasped, trying to reach his friend. However, the man holding the gun grabbed at his neck, almost choking him. David could only watch helplessly as Wes was dragged towards the window and carried out by the other man.

"Now," the armed man grunted. David gulped. "Tell Wesley's parents that the Black Foxes have their son and if they want him back alive, they must do exactly as we say." David nodded hesitantly, not sure if the man actually expected a response. "Good," apparently, he did. And before David could ask what exactly did they want Wes's parents to do, the man slammed the butt of the gun across his forehead.

The last thing David saw was the man's back jumping out the window, before everything faded to black, accompanying the throbbing pain in his head.

* * *

><p>In the short three minutes that took the kidnap to happen, one Caterpillar witnessed the last minute, eyes wide and jaws gaping at one of his numerous monitors, hand reaching for his phone.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... how was it? I hope it's ok... Oh, and, nice try for those people who guessed who was going to get kidnapped. Honestly, the moment I heard about how Wes was involved with the Mafia, this idea jumped into my head. I mean, come on. Mafia's boss' kid in Dalton, Windsor, which the Tweedles, who are teenagers, can picklock through. It was bound to happen sooner or later, right?**

**Anyway, bad news guys... I've hit a dead end. I mean, I'm well into the fifth chapter, but I promised myself I wouldn't update unless I finish at least one more chapter. I hope you guys don't mind. I promise to post ASAP and so you guys won't get bored, I posted up a sort of epilogue/one-shot thingy related to The Hanover Boy, written by the amazing Jessica Mitch. Go read it. It'll make you cry. I promise.**


End file.
